vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
God of Light
|-|Humanoid form= |-|Draconic form= Summary Two brothers, one older and one younger, filled Remnant with both life and destruction. The older brother created water, plants and wildlife during the day, while at night, the younger brother would discover his sibling's creations and become disgusted. He created drought, fire and famine to destroy them. Weary of feuding, the older god of life proposed that the two of them create one last thing together, a masterpiece they could both be proud of. Humanity. However it was the foolish wish of a maiden named Salem to bring back her beloved, Ozma which would upend their ultimate creation. She begged the Older brother to bring back Ozma to life, and, upon his refusal, turned to the younger brother. Unaware of the ploy, the younger brother brought Ozma back to life, nearly bringing the two to a fight. Finally learning that he was tricked, they banished Salem and made her immortal so that she would never be reunited with her loved one. Salem, in her immortality, slowly influenced and turned humanity against the gods. Gathering together the armies of the world, she led a massive magical attack against the gods and failed miserably. Seeing the humans turn their gifts against their creators, they wiped the slate clean, killing all, and leaving until the next humans would learn from their mistakes. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, likely higher Name: The Older Brother, God of Light Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years old Classification: One of two gods Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least High. Able to manifest and disperse in what appears to be energy), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4. He and his brother created the human abstracts of Knowledge and Choice), Immortality (Type 1, 3, likely Type 5. Both of the Brother Gods think of death as something trivial, and the Older Brother even talked to Ozma in the afterlife), Teleportation of himself and others, Flight, Creation, Weather Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Created all life on planet, and co-created humanity), Curse Manipulation (Gave Salem her immortality), Power Bestowal, Magic, Soul Manipulation (Brought Ozma's soul back to Remnant, causing it to merge souls with a likeminded individual whenever he died. Repeatedly sent Ozma back to the afterlife as his brother was resurrecting him), Light Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Deconstruction (Reduced Ozma's body to nothing with a gesture), Likely Resurrection Attack Potency: Large Planet level, likely higher (An equal to his brother, who casually shattered a part of Remnant's moon while leaving the planet. Implied to have created Remnant, and stated that he and his brother would destroy it if humanity failed to unite itself), he can negate durability by sending someone to the afterlife Speed: FTL (Both he and his brother ejected into space and the planet's orbit in a second) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, likely far higher (Should be vastly superior to anyone else in the series) Striking Strength: Unknown (Prepared to physically engage his brother in combat) Durability: Large Planet level, likely higher (Should be equal to his brother, who wasn't harmed or slowed down by crashing into the moon) Stamina: Unknown Range: Planetary (The older brother created the planet itself. The younger brother wiped out all of humanity in a few seconds by snapping his fingers) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Like Jinn, he shouldn’t be capable of peering into the future Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) Rick's Profile (Rick had all his inventions up to 5-A as well as preparation time and limited prior knowledge, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Four (Battle for Dream Island) Four’s Profile (Both were 5-A and speed was equalized) Rohan Kishibe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Rohan's Profile (End of DIU Rohan was used, and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Twins Category:Supreme Beings Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Element Users Category:Weather Users Category:Plant Users Category:Curse Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Light Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:RWBY Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 5